Un astre divin
by Believe and Hope
Summary: Loki n'en peut plus, un évènement va précipiter sa chute.
1. Loki

Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pondu quelque chose, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Résumé : **Loki n'en peut plus, un évènement va précipiter sa chute.

**Rating : **NC-17

**Pairing : **Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

**Note : **Ce passe après l'arrestation de Loki dans Avengers et alors que le Bifrost remarche de nouveau.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai plus de bêta mais j'espère que cela ne va pas trop arrêter les lecteurs. Merci à vous !

POV Loki.

_**Un astre divin**_

_J-30_

Pourquoi vivre ? Dis-moi donc astre de l'espace, de l'infini univers. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est vraiment mal mais dois-je continuer de vivre avec cela ? Avec cet amour, cet évènement qui envahi le palais. Qui redonne la vie autour de moi, je suis devenu insignifiant, moi qui attendait mon jugement me voilà confronté à « aider » les servants. OH ? Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Depuis que le Bifrost est de nouveau opérationnel, les vas-et-viens entre la terre et Asgard sont fréquents, je suis peut être enchainé au fond de ma cellule mais je vois tout, j'entends tout et les amis de Thor vont bon train je les sens surtout cet horrible bête verte… Ne jamais l'approcher.

Mais ce que je ressens surtout c'est l'amour…la joie et le bonheur…même au fin fond des geôles je la sens cette joie profonde et apparente…ce qui se dit ? Thor va se marier avec la terrienne…cette Jane Foster et cela mais tout le monde en joie….Enfin presque, suis-je le seul à qui cela pose problème ? Sûrement pas, Sif doit être triste mais c'est une femme forte elle s'en remettra.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Père-de-toutes-choses laisse faire ceci. C'est contre-nature ?! Un dieu et une humaine, haha ! Elle mourra de vieillesse et Thor se retrouvera seul, mais bon ce n'est pas mon problème pour ce qui se passera à l' avenir.

Ha ? Tiens un garde...sûrement pour que j'aille aider_...*soupir*..._j'aurai préféré être exilé sur une quelconque terre sans pouvoir. Au moins je ne serais pas resté ici ou la vue même de cette femme me dégoute...que Thor lui trouve t'il donc ? Elle est d'un banal…il y a plus beau autant sur Asgard que sur terre, même cette agent Romanoff est beaucoup plus agréable à regarder... Je ne le comprends pas. D'un côté je ne cherche pas, je ne tiens pas à être aussi stupide et naïf que lui.

Et me voilà dans la cuisine avec ce maudit bâillon et ces chaînes encore les poignets et chevilles ok mais la bouche…J'ai l'impression d'être un chien en muselière presque une bête de foire mais je suis malgré tout content de l'effet que je fais, la peur, le dégout, la colère, la haine…cela ne change pas de habitude ce qui me convient parfaitement.

Je me retrouve donc dans la cuisine du palais à éplucher des légumes. Génial…quoi de mieux pour passer le temps.

_J-10_

Me revoilà dans ma cellule…Thor a absolument tenu à ce que je sois présent à son mariage…l'horreur. Bien sûr impossible de refuser vu que vous êtes emprisonné.

Donc cette fois je me retrouve à aider les couturières pour habiller les « mariés et invités » que j'aime ça… ironiquement...j'aimerai tellement ….disparaitre. Déjà cela faciliterai la vie des autres et je ne ferai plus de dégâts, je ne manquerai à personne.

Dis-moi astre de l'univers…crois-tu que j'ai ma place dans les cieux ? Ma place ailleurs qu'ici ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser et Thor qui me pousse à être de nouveau « moi-même » mais je suis déjà moi-même, il est trop bête pour comprendre…à moins que je ne sois trop envahi par la jalousie pour lui faire comprendre…bah ce n'est qu'un détail….

_J-6_

Je suis à bout !

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait exploser la table qui devait accueillir les invités, à cause de quoi ? D'un excès de colère mêlé à la jalousie extrême et le désespoir...il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le dire. Oui je suis désespéré. ..Je n'en peux plus, être avec Thor me rappelle trop les sentiments profonds que j'ai à son égard...des sentiments controversés, malsains et pourtant si réels…je l'avoue enfin. Je suis amoureux…fou amoureux de Thor...depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Quand je disais que je l'aimais plus que les autres c'était vrai et cela l'ai toujours mais cet amour c'est transformé en amour désespéré mêlé à de la haine, à cause de cet femme…mais tout est de ma faute depuis le début, si je n'avais pas fait rentrer ces hommes des glaces tout serais resté comme avant…il n'aurait jamais été exilé sur Midgard...ne l'aurait pas rencontré et ne serait pas tombé amoureux, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je suis le propre bourreau de ma douleur…

Mais maintenant c'est trop tard vivement que cela se termine et que je ne souffre plus inutilement, que je crève lentement dans cette geôle...même Stark et le capitaine Rogers étaient resplendissant. Je les ai vus. En train de s'embrasser avec amour et tendresse, et leurs amis riant et joyeux. Je ne fais pas parti de ce monde, je reste dans cette ombre grandissante et dans cette noirceur qui obscurcit mon cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Quand je suis seul je laisse allez mon cœur et mes larmes juste devant toi astre…tu es le seul témoin de ma déchéance, je me tue à petit feu, je mange de moins en moins, je me laisse mourir, Alors je pleure, je pleure mon chagrin et mon amour perdu, tout n'est que fatalité, dit-on ? Hé bien pour une fois que je suis d'accord…vivement que tout prenne fin…

_J-2_

Je me sens de plus en plus faible…aujourd'hui je me suis étalé devant tout le monde… Et ils ont bien ris, je voie que je fais encore rire comme toujours, je devrais m'y être fait et pourtant cela fait toujours autant mal. Ne pourrais-je pas avoir un peu de répit ? Juste une fois et je vous laisse tranquille.

Je n'en peux plus avec ces railleries, ces rires moqueurs dès que je tourne le dos, ces messes-basses, maintenant je ne suis plus le grand Loki qui fait peur mais le jeune Loki, qui ne sait même pas utiliser une épée convenablement et qui fait plus honte à la famille royale que sa fierté.

Tout sera bientôt fini, l'infini du ciel m'attend je veux juste laisser mon esprit vagabondé dans l'univers, dans le cosmos, juste dormir et qu'on ne me réveille pas….plus jamais…

_Jour J_

Voilà...le jour est enfin arrivé et je me retrouve dans l'assemblée à regarder le mariage se passer… Thor, cette Jane, les Avengers tout le monde est heureux, se croit au septième ciel…cela me donne la nausée…je ne supporte pas plus et va me réfugier dans les cuisines ou je préfère rester le temps que le mal passe.

Mais il ne passe pas et là je me dis, enfin bientôt fini juste encore un peu et demain on n'en parlera plus ou peu mais qu'importe, j'en entendrai beaucoup moins parler. La journée se passe, je sers les convives, malgré quelques vertiges du à mon manque de nutriments, je reste digne de ma personne, j'ai une image à tenir tout de même malgré les chaînes qui me tiennent, au moins je n'ai pas le bâillon c'est déjà cela.

Enfin le soleil se couche, c'est toujours la fête mais je m'éloigne, j'ai réussi à échapper à la vigilance des gardes, je pars me réfugier sous cet arbre au tronc creux ou je me suis toujours senti accueilli au pied du lac ou personne ne peut me déranger, même si ils ne mettront pas longtemps à me retrouver, Thor connait cette cachette…. Haha jusqu'au bout j'ai pensé à toi mon frère, mon aimé, la seul personne qui a fait battre mon cœur avec force... .Je fatigue...j'ai bien envie de dormir…dis-moi astre de l'univers...pourrais-je avoir une place à tes cotés ?...Je me sens las et fatigué. Ah ? Ca y est j'entends des bruits de voix et de pas. Ils ont fait vite tout de même mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant…je veux dormir…et ils ne m'empêcheront pas...Le poison fait depuis longtemps son effet, quelque chose de lent mais sans douleur, ce que je voulais.

Je sais tu peux dire pourquoi as-tu fais cela c'est stupide et contraire à ta nature mais je sais. Je suis comme ça, une mort dans toute sa beauté, je voulais mourir ici, je souris, j'entends la voix de Thor qui m'appelle...il sait que je suis là mais je ne tiens plus, mes paupières sont trop lourdes pour tenir alors je vois une dernière fois le soleil se couché…c'est magnifique…Ah…Thor mais je ferme les yeux et la dernière chose que je vois c'est toi...Encore mieux… Bonne nuit cher frère…ma respiration se fait plus lente. Je sens mon pouls se faire plus lent aussi et je te dis dans un dernier souffle…

-Je t'aime…

FIN


	2. Thor

Voilà donc la suite du point de vue de Thor.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis.

Je dis aussi un grand merci à ma beta lectrice, Madoka83, de m'avoir aidée à voir les fautes.

Bonne lecture !

_(Pour se situer dans le premier chapitre, lorsque Loki explose la table donc J-6)._

Lorsque je vis l'immense table de salon pour accueillir les invités et mon cher frère les poings serrés, le regard si dur, je compris que c'était lui qui avait détruit la table.

Loki…mon frère aimé pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi ? Tu étais si bon et ton regard remplit de malice. Ce regard dans lequel je me perdais des heures …maintenant il est remplit de haine, de rancœur et de vengeance...cette malice que j'aimais tant celle d'un enfant a disparu…il ne reste que cette noirceur qui te remplit le cœur et qui grandit chaque jour, un peu plus. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Alors que la vie nous sourit, je veux que tu participe à mon mariage pour que tu te rendes compte que malgré les obstacles, la vie nous offre toujours des moments de bonheur.

Mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je veux te faire aller vers un nouveau départ. Repartir de zéro pour reprendre ta vie en main. Père serait d'accord avec moi, ainsi que mère, cela leur ferait tellement plaisir.

Mes amis de Midgard sont là aussi, quoi de mieux pour que je sois comblé ? Mon frère, mes amis et Jane, ma tendre Jane Foster, je l'aime, elle est tellement belle et si intelligente, elle me rappelle Loki sur ce point.

Moi toujours à foncer tête baissé et toi plus posé et réfléchi, à chercher des solutions tactiques et solides alors que je fonce comme un bourrin dans le tas, mais grâce à mes nombreux séjours sur terre j'ai compris (enfin à peu près) pourquoi tu agissais ainsi, une bonne attaque vaut une bonne stratégie comme une défense, je me rappelle quand nous sommes allés sur Jotunheim, j'ai foncé et ou cela nous a mené ?

A un Fandrall blessé et un exil (qui m'a été fort utile tout de même) et aussi à ta descente dans les ténèbres…quelque chose que je ne saurais expliquer...comment cela est-il arrivée ? Dis-moi, parle-moi mon frère, je t'écouterai de ma meilleure oreille.

Par contre voir l'homme de fer et le capitaine s'embrasser m'a surprit non que Asgard ai des problèmes envers les couples de même sexe mais ils sont diamétralement opposés, l'un prônant le courage et la loyauté et l'autre l'adrénaline et la dépravation, un couple bien surprenant.

Je suis heureux pour eux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, j'avoue que j'aurai aimé faire pareil avec Loki lui prouver mon amour… Un amour contre-nature sachant que nous sommes frères (enfin presque vu que père l'a adopté et ramené sur Asgard) mais nous avons vécu, grandis, appris ensemble pour moi cela fait longtemps il est plus qu'un frère mais je dois oublier ses sentiments, car Loki lui n'a jamais éprouvé autre que son ressentie à mon égard et sa joie de petit frère (quand il était jeune bien sûr). Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Jane sinon je n'aurais pas tenu ainsi toute ma vie. Cela sonnera le glas de ma nouvelle vie…

_J-2_

J'aide à décorer la salle pour la cérémonie et je vois Loki toujours aussi beau et fin…tiens ? Je trouve qu'il flotte dans sa tunique…il a maigri, cela se voit son visage est plus creusé, il a des cernes sous les yeux qui eux sont rouges…mal dormi ? Cela m'inquiète car justement quand les soldats lui donnent son diner il ne mange qu'une ou deux bouchée et rien d'autre. Il n'a pas faim et je n'aime pas cela.

Bon je sais que Loki n'a jamais eu une grande faim et mangeait peu mais pas à ce point…je dois aller lui parler, je lui enlèverais son bâillon...je sais que c'est malsain mais je le trouve vraiment excitant avec.

Non, ce n'est pas bien mais quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon esprits vagabonder vers des pensées malsaines ou mon cher frère se trouve dans des situations plus que bandante…mon regard dérive sur sa chute de rein, ses fesses rebondies et ses jambes fines et longues. Non détourne toi pense à Jane, oui à Jane c'est parfait. Je reprends mon travail avec Jane à l'esprit calmant mes ardeurs soudaines.

J'allais sortir pour aller voir les dernières préparations que j'entends un grand fracas et un cri. A peine retourné que je vois mon frère par terre. Allongé de tout son long avec un pied dans le seau.

Il n'a pas vu le seau et s'est pris le pied dedans et voilà le résultat…ah ? Emmêlés dans ses chaînes aussi, toujours aussi maladroit, je le regarde attendris car il est toujours le même mais les ricanements qui me parviennent me font retomber sur terre…je vois qu'il suscite toujours autant les griefs des autres et ça je ne le supporte pas, deux gardes arrivent et l'aident puis le ramène dans sa cellule, je n'ai même pas eu la force d'aller l'aider. Pourquoi ? À cause de son regard. Si triste et remplit de désespoir…il m'a figé et brisé le cœur. Je me maudis, je voulais tellement le relever et le serrer, sentir sa fragilité dans mes bras, qu'il se sente en paix…je suis si en colère et pourtant si excité que je dois me défouler…Jane j'arrive, tu vas me recevoir avec force et colère.

_Jour J_

Enfin le jour tant attendu ! On me prépare, je suis si heureux et j'appréhende aussi, la peur peut-être ? Non plutôt le fait que je commence une nouvelle vie et que cela me perturbe assez, bref !

Rogers est là pour me dire que tout va bien et que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie qui m'attend. Je lui fais confiance. Voilà je suis prêt.

Et la cérémonie commence, elle est magnifique Ma Jane dans cette tenue asgardienne, ses cheveux libres et les volants de sa tunique. Vraiment sublime. Mon regard dérive pour regarder l'assemblée et je vois Loki...il a l'air d'aller mal et mon inquiétude revient aux grands galops, pourquoi ais je l'impression qu'il est plus mal en point qu'avant ? Bon je lui demanderais plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela.

Enfin nous sommes unis, on s'embrasse avec amour et j'aime ça, c'est tellement bon.

Voici ma nouvelle vie qui commence, avec tous ceux que j'aime autour de moi…en parlant de cela ou est Loki, je ne l'ai pas revu après la cérémonie, je demande à un garde on me dit qu'il est dans les cuisines. Ouf ! J'ai eu peur, bon il doit aider c'est parfait.

On commence à entamer le buffet remplis de victuailles, le soleil se couche. C'est vraiment sup….j'ai froid tout à coup ? Pourquoi ? Un frisson me traverse et mon inquiétude revient à la charge plus grande encore accompagné d'un sentiment de peur… je n'aime pas ça…je demande aux gardes ou est Loki, ils me disent dans les cuisines. Je dois allez vérifier pour me rassurer.

Non ! Loki n'est plus dans les cuisines, mon inquiétude grandit encore ainsi que ma peur, je n'aime pas cela du tout. Je demande à des serviteurs pour savoir si ils ne l'ont pas vu et non aucune réponse, je commence a vraiment détester ça…des gardes me suivent sachant que si Loki s'est enfui, ils seront grandement réprimandés. On le cherche, dans sa cellule, les chambres, la bibliothèque, autres recoins où il peut se cacher.

Loki où es-tu ! Puis je me souviens. Un coin dans le jardin où il adore être, il doit surement être là-bas il faut y aller, alors on sort et je l'appelle, je l'appelle aucune réponse puis enfin j'aperçois l'arbre ou il aime se nicher et je vois des jambes dépassées, je les reconnaitrais entre mille alors j'accours et je te vois assis la en train de t'endorm...

« Je t'aime »

Deux mots.

Deux simples mots.

Je tombe à genoux, non…je ne peux pas le croire…Loki, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai s'il te plait…, je tends ma mains vers toi, la pose sur ta joue, tu es si froid…encore plus que d'habitude…je la descends vers ton cou...je ne sens rien, pas un battement, une pulsion…juste la froideur de ton cou et de ton corps. Je te prends dans mes bras, te secoue...Loki si c'est un de tes jeux ce n'est pas drôle...du tout, je te secoue plus fort. Je n'entends pas les gardes aller chercher père et Heimdall (pourquoi lui ? je ne cherche pas à comprendre), non tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Surtout comme ça, non ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Après ce que tu as dit ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Je sens une puis deux larmes puis doucement, lentement un flot de larmes discontinu. Je pleure comme je n'avais jamais pleuré avant…je te serre dans mes bras. Si seulement. Cela me fait mal…vraiment mal, je sens mon cœur en lambeau, se déchirer, se décomposer. Tu me dis deux mots que je n'espérais pas et tu meures ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça !

Plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, sans te savoir à mes cotés, comment vais-je faire ?! Maintenant je n'ai plus le gout de vivre.

J'entends les gardes et la foule commence à affluer, je te garde contre moi, pour te protéger des regards des autres, te garder éternellement avec moi. Je regarde ton visage avec cet air serein et tes yeux définitivement clos ta peau est pâle, translucide même plus que d'habitude tes lèvres fines sont blanches, cela fait ressortir tes cheveux si noir, si beau. Je vois mes larmes s'écraser sur ton visage, une qui tombe au coin de ton œil et coule comme si tu pleurais, une autre sur tes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre son tracé. Je dépose lentement mes lèvres encore plein de vie sur les tiennes qui ont succombées à la mort, elles sont encore mieux que dans mes rêves même si dans ceux si tu répondais à mes baisers. Maintenant c'est trop tard et je ne peux qu'être le seul fautif, je n'ai pas vu venir ton malheur, ton désespoir, que suis-je bête ! Si tu m'aimais…ce jour a du être le pire de tous pour toi...je suis si désolé mon frère…non Loki, mon ami, mon aimé, mon amour….mais je dois survivre, pour garder ton souvenir présent, je ne pourrais t'oublier, car tu as fait de ce jour le plus beau de ma vie mais aussi le plus malheureux de mon existence. Dans un chuchotement. Au creux de ton oreille, que tu n'entendras jamais, je te le dit...ces deux mots….

-Mon amour…Je t'aime.

FIN !


End file.
